Mudman and Mudblood
by greekgoddessofthehunt
Summary: Artemis Fowl goes to hogwarts! i know it's been done, but what ever. AF/HS T for future swearing. Pre DH and Post TTP!
1. The Visit

**Okay, can you say "over-done?" Seriously though, it came into my head, and I can't get it out so I'm writing this. Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl story. Please read it. After TTP and DH **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. Perhaps I don't even own my own body, we could be day dreams of a greater spirit. (I don't even own that. Gosh, I really don't own anything!)**

It was a cool, brisk evening just outside Dublin, Ireland. Just after dinner, the Fowl's, excluding the twins as it was their bed time, sat down in the living room. Artemis was just about to go upstairs to his study when Butler came walking in with a strange looking woman.

"Mr., Mrs., and Master Fowl, may I present to you Professor McGonagall." Butler announced.

Professor McGonagall looked around at the room, and then rested her eyes upon the three Fowl's sitting on black chairs. Mr. Fowl had a prosthetic leg, but looked strong. He also had a happy look on his face. Mrs. Fowl was a beautiful woman. She looked content. And lastly, Master Fowl. Master Fowl did not look strong, content, or happy at the moment. No, he had an annoyed look. He was pale as a vampire, and had a deep blue eye and a kind Hazel one. The hazel one was the only one that had a jolly look on it.

Artemis looked at the new comer, and was instantly annoyed. Professor McGonagall was wearing purple robes, but at least she looked strict. However, it she was, indeed a professor, he was not going to come to her school. He was rather content with his school at the moment.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," The Professor said, "and I am the headmistress at Hogwarts school for Witch Craft and Wizardry. I would like to inform you that Artemis has gotten a place at our school. However, it is odd that he is so old. Usually, children come into their magic at a younger age. He is actually one of a kind, as it has never happened before."

Artemis smirked. Another thing that he was "one of a kind" for. Artemis knew the woman was telling the truth. He knew he was a wizard. Even though he lost the fairy magic, the pathways in the brain were still open. And he himself discovered that humans had had magic before. If a person was born with a certain genes, those pathways could be open naturally. So, he came up with a theory to find out the probabilities of this happening, and it was high.

Professor McGonagall interpreted his smirk as disbelieve. She immediately took out her wand and threw up some green sparks. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl gasped. "As you can see," McGonagall said, "I was telling the truth."

"Oh, I know. I believed you when you only said it." Artemis commented. Artemis decided it was better if the school of Hogwarts did not know of him being a genius. Nor about the fairies, obviously.

McGonagall gave Artemis a letter, and bid the Fowls goodbye.

Mr. Fowl turned to his son. "Well, what are you planning to do?"

Artemis smiled, "I am planning to go to Hogwarts."


	2. In which Holly agrees

**Disclaimer: Don't own! *sob, sob* I own nothing :'(**

**HIHI! Hopefully, I will write a lot. Only, I am a procrastinator and some days, I just don't write. So please be patient. If I am taking too long, just email me or send me a message. Cause if you annoy me enough, I will definitely get writing. So yea. That's it. On ward to read my story :D Oh, and by the way, I decided to make this BEFORE DH for Harry Potter. Mmmkay?**

After the professor left, Artemis immediately called Holly. He needed to know if the fairies knew about Hogwarts.

"Hello?" Came the answer on the other side, "What do you need Artemis?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" Replied Artemis.

"Well, you are Artemis Fowl. But seriously, what's up?"

"You know how I stole the magic in the time tunnel?"

"Don't tell me you stole more." Said an exasperated Holly

"No, don't assume. I am good now. I learned my lesson. Back to my story. I learned that humans once had magic. When I took some of that magic, it must have opened pathways that were once dormant. I came to the conclusion that if a person was born with a certain genetic trait, those pathways would be opened, resulting in that person becoming magic. Now, a few hours ago, a lady named Professor McGonagall came and invited me to go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Artemis Lectured, "And so, I decided to go."

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? Oh My Gosh, I think the Great Artemis Fowl has finally cracked!" Holly laughed, "Okay, so lets say for a moment that all this is true, and your not crazy like I think you are, what would you want me to do?"

Artemis Frowned. Why was it so hard to believe that humans could have magic too? After all, there was such a thing as Fairies, "I would want you to go to school with me."

"Huh?" asked Holly, "and why would you want that?"

"You need someone in Hogwarts to make sure that they don't know about fairies all right? Plus you need someone trustworthy, and I am pretty sure I am not on the LEP top 100. Also, you have the most experience interacting with humans, therefore, you would blend in the best." Countered Artemis.

"He has got a point, you know," Said a new voice in the conversation.

"FOALY! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY CALLS?" Yelled Holly.

"I saw it was from Artemis, and I immediately jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong." Whinnied Foaly.

"And what do you mean he has a point?" asked Holly after she calmed down a bit.

"Well, if there is a school, we never heard about it. We need to monitor it. And you are the best elf for the job." Foaly replied.

Holly sighed. Once Foaly was on Artemis's side, there was no winning. "but I don't look human." she said weakly.

"I got this new gadget, I think it could work. It makes you look human. All we need is some blood. I think I can replicate the genes that makes Artemis magic. Then, you would have the same type of magic he has, along with your own."

"So it's settled," Said Artemis.

"I guess," Came Holly's reluctant reply.


	3. Meeting Hagrid

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own. **

Holly's Mission was a simple one. All she had to do was go to another wizard school, and Mesmer them into giving her paper's saying she was a witch from that school. Finding the school, was near impossible. But it always helps to have 2 genii. Artemis and Foaly immediately began to work on an algorithm to point out extreme magical out put. After many false alarms, they finally got one. A place in France. 

Holly set out with her new wings. She broke quite a few rules and regulations getting there, but she made it there under 2 hours. She immediately mesmered the Headmistress there, A Madame Olympe Maxime. She also managed to get information that would be vital if she were to be asked questions, as in who are your teachers? What did the school look like? Everything went perfect. To the students she would be Holly Short (there was no need to change her name, after all, no one knew her) from Beauxbatons.

Artemis received a letter by owl saying:

Dear Mr. Fowl,

Enclosed is a list of school items that will be transferred to your home as soon as you return this owl with the correct payment. A member of staff with be sent to pick you up on the first. If you would meet them at the Dublin train station that would be preferred. As your situation is difficult, we have decided to place you with classmates of your own age. You will also have private lessons to help you keep up.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Holly got a similar letter:

Dear Miss Short.

How delightful that you have decided to change from Beauxbaton to Hogwarts. Here is your list of items that you can send payment for and we will send it to you. We will send you a member of staff to pick you up on the first. If you could please meet another new student at the Dublin train station, that would be lovely.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Holly and Artemis sent them their money, and shortly after, their stuff appeared as if by magic. 

September 1st

Artemis left Fowl manner at 6am. He wanted to get there early. Technically, he didn't need to be there until 7am, but it's good to be prepared. His mother kissed him good-bye, his father gave him a big hug, and Butler told him to say hi to Holly and that if anything happened to Artemis, Holly would be in trouble.

When Artemis got there, Holly was already there, looking like a human. Her skin was lighter, and her hair was longer. Her nose no longer had a hook, and her ears were not pointed.

"Here, put this iris cam in your eye before the staff member gets here." Holly stuck the blue iris cam on top of the brown eye. "Now we have normal colored eyes." She pointed to her hazel eyes.

"And here is your mike," She handed him a throat mike. "Obviously no ear piece, and you don't need to be a genius to figure out why."

"Now act like you don't know me," commanded Artemis. It couldn't be seen that they knew each other. Well, at least until they got to school.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon, someone came up to them. A large someone.

"Hi, my name is Hagrid. I am the care of magical creatures teacher. You must be Artemis Fowl, and You must be Holly Short." The large man said.

"Hello," Said Artemis.

"Hi," Said Holly.

"Okay, lets get you to school." Hagrid led them to a brick wall, "They just added this for you. Next year, you'll have to go to a different station. Well, go on, go through the wall."

Artemis looked at the wall. It looked solid. He didn't want to look stupid, "Ladies first," he gestured towards Holly.

Holly sighed, it was just like Artemis not to go. Holly just walked straight through the wall. She was used to that kind of thing. After all, Section Eight had holographic walls. It kind of felt like home.

After seeing Holly walk through the wall, Artemis followed. Soon after, Hagrid came too. There was a beautiful train on the platform. It looked to be all full.

"Well, there you go kids, see you at school," Hagrid said as he disappeared.

"Come on, lets go find a spot," Holly said.

Holly and Artemis boarded the train and proceeded to try and find a spot.


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned, but I don't. **

Finding a spot on the train was extremely difficult, but Holly and Artemis were used to difficulties. They managed to find room in one with only three people.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Asked Holly.

"No problem. Are you new?" Asked the only girl.

"Yes, we both are." Replied Artemis.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Said the Girl.

"I'm Ron," Said a red head boy.

"And I am Harry Potter," Said a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"My name is Holly Short." Said Holly

"And I am Artemis Fowl the Second," Said Artemis.

The girl named Hermione gasped, "Artemis Fowl! As in _the _Artemis Fowl!"

Artemis looked at her, and slowly said "yes."

Hermione looked at him, "You are the most smartest person in all of Europe! I didn't know you were a wizard. Weren't you missing for like, 3 years?"

Artemis smiled. Someone knew him. "Well, I actually think I am this smartest person in the world. It would make sense that you wouldn't know that I am a wizard, because I just found out myself. I was not missing, I was doing some research, and contact was near impossible."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Gosh, aren't you modest. You sure just beat Opal in the megalomaniac race."

Artemis then spoke in Gnomish to her, "You aren't supposed to know me. And what do you mean I just beat Opal. I am not a megalomaniac. I need to pretend that is who I am. Otherwise, someone will sense something is not right."

Holly just rolled her eyes again.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other. Gosh, that boy was weird.

"What do you mean that you only just found out you were a wizard?" Ron asked.

"Exactly what I said." Replied Artemis, "I didn't know."

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Well, My magic didn't appear until this year." Artemis told them.

"Weird," said Hermione, "What about you Holly? And you mentioned someone named Opal, who's that? And did you know Artemis before?"

"Oh, I knew I was a witch. I come from Beauxbatons. I transferred. And Opal, she is my nemesis, I guess you could call her. And no, I didn't know Artemis before. We met on the platform, and we kind of talked for a bit."

"Ahh, I see. My nemesis is Voldemort." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione flinched a bit, but Holly and Artemis did not. Everyone was amazed. Harry and Dumbledore were the only ones not afraid. But these two didn't flinch.

"Who?" Asked Artemis.

Hermione took up the story. "You-know-who is a dark wizard who tried to kill Harry as a baby, which is why Harry has that scar. You-know-who has tried to kill Harry every year so far."

"So, is You-Know-Who Voldemort?" Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Yes," Replied Harry.

"I know what it's like to have some try and kill you for a long time. Opal killed my… father figure you could say. She tried killing me and my friends so many times now. Especially a certain mud boy." she glanced at Artemis

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped.

Ron looked red in the face, "Don't call anyone a mud blood. Stupid pure bloods"

Artemis said, "She said Mud Boy, not Mud Blood."

Now they just looked confused. Holly sighed as she realized her slip. She turned to Artemis and said in Gnomish, "We should tell them the truth. They sound trust worthy."

Artemis replied in the same language, "Well, probably not the whole truth. Just that we know each other and that's your nickname. Just keep pretending your human. It's just easier."

Artemis and Holly looked at the confused others.

"Okay, we have been lying to you." Said Holly in English.

"We do know each other from before." said Artemis.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"You know those 3 years I was missing?" Asked Artemis.

Hermione said yes, while the other's said no.

"Well, I was with Holly. I've known Holly since I was twelve. We met at my house."

Holly interrupted, "I wouldn't call it 'met' Artemis. You said you would tell the truth now tell the truth!"

"Fine, Fine. Okay, So I kidnapped Holly and brought her to my house,"

Then Hermione interrupted. "KIDNAPPED??"

"Yes, now stop interrupting! Anyways, I was trying to prove that magic existed. So I kidnapped her and forced her to show me magic. And then, I let her go."

"After taking a lot of gold," said Holly.

Artemis just glared at her, "Then, a few months later, Holly contacted me. She needed help to find out who was supplying dangerous weapons into her city."

"What city?" asked Harry.

"Well, Holly isn't from Beauxbatons. She is from a magical city called Haven. Sort of a place for fa…" He was about to say 'Fairies' when he caught himself. "Witches and Wizards."

"I never heard of such a place," Said Hermione.

"That's because we are kept really hidden," Replied Holly.

"Right, so she needed to find out who it was. So I used my intellect and found out it was Opal. Of course, it wasn't that simple. We had to go to the Artic and do a lot of other things. So I figure out who it is, and we capture her and put her in a mental hospital because she was in a coma. Then, I went to an American Business man and he shoots a friend. So I call Holly and get her to help. Then the American Business man kidnaps me. So Holly comes and Saves me. Then she erases my memory. Then Opal comes back. And She kills her father figure and tries to kill her. Everyone thought Holly killed him. Then Opal tries to kill me. Holly saves me. I don't remember Holly. Then Opal kidnaps me and Holly. We nearly get killed. I remember everything. We stop Opal. Then Holly and I save a kidnapped Wizard. Then we get blasted out of time and space. We stop a bad guy, and return 3 years later. Then, my mother gets sick, so I get Holly, and we go back in time to get the cure. We accidentally bring back Opal from the past, who tries to kill us. And then, she disappeared. Now she is on the loose. So that is our life in short."

Harry, Hermione and Ron just looked at him.


	5. Or was it lies?

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything about Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Please comment! **

Harry was the first to speak, "You were kidding. Right? None of that is possible. We would have known about that city you were talking about."

"Your right. None of that happened." Artemis lied.

"Wow, you had me going. How did you manage to get the story straight like that? And why did you lie?" Asked Ron.

"We had a lot of time waiting on the platform. We had to do something," Said Holly.

"And I lied because the truth was way too boring." Said Artemis. "The truth is I was just in Africa, when my communications went out. It's nothing exciting."

Ron and Harry looked convinced, but Hermione wasn't sure. It was too good of a story to make up.

"What language were you speaking with Holly before?" Asked Hermione.

"Language?" Artemis played dumb. Something he didn't do often.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Maybe it's like me being a parselmouth. I didn't know I was speaking it until someone pointed it out."

"What's a parselmouth?" Holly asked.

Hermione went into teaching mode. "A parselmouth is a person with the ability to speak with snakes."

Holly was about to ask what was so special about that when she realized that these humans didn't have the gift of tongues.

Ron said, "Yea, it must be like being a parselmouth. I don't think they realized they were speaking in a different language. I only wonder why both of them could speak it?"

"Perhaps it is more common then we thought," said Hermione.

The rest of the train ride they talked about pointless things. Hermione and Artemis got into a debate about time travel. All was well.

When the train stopped, Artemis and Holly could hardly contain their excitement. Although you couldn't tell from Artemis's face, he had way too much experience with controlling facial expressions. Soon, Holly and Artemis walked through the castle doors.

**Sorry it's short. I didn't really have time to write. :D **


	6. The Hat

**Oh my gosh, this is my longest story! And I am still writing it! This is kind of short, but yea, I'll write more soon. Comment please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

As soon as they walked through the giant double doors, Professor McGonagall called them into an empty class room.

"I would like you to choose your classes please. One class you have to take in Muggle studies, which is now mandatory." McGonagall told them.

Artemis and Holly looked at the class lists and looked at each other. Professor McGonagall had left the room to yell at a couple of third years, so it was okay to talk. However, they spoke in Gnomish, just in case.

"We should take the same classes." Artemis said.

"Yea, it should be easier to gather information. Not to mention I am supposed to watch you," Said Holly, "Did you see these classes? Divination? Potions? Defense against the Dark Arts? Care of Magical Creatures? What should we take? We know almost none of these!"

"Well, we have to take Muggle studies. Lets take Divination, it should be a laugh. Defense against the Dark Arts, for obvious reasons. Potions should be easy, I expect it's a lot like chemistry." Artemis retorted

"Don't forget transfiguration," Holly said.

"Why?" Asked Artemis.

"I looked through several books and thought it sounded cool." Said Holly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Fine."

They just finished marking the classes that they wanted to take when Professer McGonagall came in with an old hat.

"I want you both to put this on. It will tell you what house you should be in. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you do anything that is against the rules, points will be taken away from your house. If you do anything good, points will be added. The house that has the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." And with that, she put the hat on Artemis's head.

Artemis was shocked. As soon as the hat was on his head, a voice sounded in his head.

_Hmm,_ the voice said, _interesting. You have Fairy Magic in you._

Artemis thought, how did you know that?

_I have access to your memories. _the voice just said. _Your devious, cunning, and don't like to follow the rules._

Even Artemis had to admit that was true.

_However, you are not the right blood for Slytherin. You are a genius. Maybe Ravenclaw is the place for you._

Artemis figured that Ravenclaw was the house for the smarter people and Slytherin was the house for the trouble makers. Trouble makers who had a thing for people with a certain type of blood.

_But, you are brave. You recently gave up three years of your life to save another race. You never ran away from the danger. So maybe Gryffindor. Your defiantly not Hufflepuff, as you aren't very friendly. So that's out of the question. _

The only thing Artemis wanted was to be in the same house as Holly. It would be so much easier. The voice must have heard this thought, as it laughed.

_Ah, you are loyal. And judging by your memories, Holly is the same. I will grant you your wish, as I know the future, and you need to be with her to complete your destiny. _

All of a sudden the voice was out loud, for all to hear. It said, "Gryffindor," and it was put on Holly's head.

Holly watch the hat be put on Artemis. It stayed for a long time. You could tell Artemis was talking with the hat, Artemis's face gave away everything. First it as acceptance, then pride, then modesty, something rare for Artemis, then Artemis scoffed, but in the end, his face showed happiness.

"Gryffindor," the hat said aloud. The hat was then placed upon her head.

_This is an easy choice Fairy._

Oh no, thought Holly, it knows I am a fairy.

_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. _

The hat then said, "Gryffindor," and was put back in Professor McGonagall's hands.

"That is my house. I expect you to be behaved. Is that understood?" She asked.

Holly and Artemis both responded with a "Yes."

"Okay, follow me to the great hall, it's time for the feast." And with that, McGonagall left.


	7. Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. **

Artemis and Holly walked into the great hall and were shocked. It looked like there was no ceiling! The room had 5 long tables, four of them filled with students, one filled with teachers. There were a group of first years by the door. The room, while it had a lot of students, was not filled. There were gaps between people where students should have been sitting. Artemis mused that this was because of the war.

"Go sit at that table," Professor McGonagall said, pointing at a table with students in red and gold robes. **(A.N. I don't know if that's right) **Holly and Artemis sat near Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, you got in to Gryffindor, huh?" Asked Ron.

"Clearly," Replied Artemis.

"What classes do you have?" Asked Hermione.

"Divination, Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Oh, and History of magic." Holly read off her class list.

"I have exactly the same," Artemis said, without looking at his list.

"We have five classes with you! I didn't take Divination, as that woman was a fraud. But now Firenze teaches it. I think the centaurs are better seers." Hermione rambled.

Harry nudged her, "Hermione, shh! Professor McGonagall is going to talk."

Professor McGonagall went through the noticeable shorter list of first years. The group respectfully clapped when each student was sorted in a house. Finally, when she stopped, it was time to eat.

Food appeared on the plates by magic, and everyone filled their plates. Artemis was greatly disappointed that they didn't have caviar, but settled for a nice green salad. He didn't eat meat anymore, which he blamed on Holly's elfin eye. It made him feel sick to even think about eating another living creature. Holly a salad also. Then came dessert. They had chocolate cake.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at them.

"What?" Asked Holly them through a mouth filled with cake.

"Have you notice how you and Artemis eat the exact same thing?" Asked Ron.

Holly and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really," Said Artemis.

"Well you do," said Hermione.

Soon the dessert left, and Professor McGonagall stood up to talk. All the talking from the student ceased immediately.

"Welcome those of you who could make it this year. I know some parents didn't want their children coming, and I appreciate all of you for being here." She said, "You may have noticed this year, Muggle Studies is Mandatory. This is because I believe we need to become less conspicuous to the muggles. I know some of you are not happy about this," at this she looked at the Slytherin table, which did look very unhappy about the news, "but you should know if you don't pass, you can't graduate. Thank you, that is all."

The students got up and left. Artemis, Holly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stopped in the hallway by Professor McGonagall.

"Would you help tutor Artemis and Holly?" She asked Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Of course," Said Hermione. She was dying to show off to the new kids, especially the Boy Genius, Artemis Fowl. She would show him who was the smartest kid in Europe.

Artemis was having a different reaction then Hermione. He didn't want to be tutored! He was a genius, after all. And what genius wants to learn from someone their own age?

**Okay, this is kind of short, but I like how this chapter ends, yea. More to come! :D**


	8. Authors note

**This is an authors note. **

**Hi guys, just writing to let you know that I have exams, so if I don't update for a while, don't give up hope.**

**And a question**

**Do you guys want a plot twist, or should I stick with only mild action? Because I have two ideas. If you want mild action, I'll put the plot twist in the sequel. I will still make a sequel probably either way.**


	9. Buckbeak

**And the winner is… PLOT TWIST! It will help better I think. Thank you for your opinions, they are always welcome! Romance will be coming. I don't want it to be too out of character, so that's why there isn't a lot between Holly and Arty YET! The "plot twist" doesn't happen until later. The "plot twist" isn't really twisty, I would say, it's more… unexpected. I don't think anyone will guess it. But if you want to guess, go ahead. If you get it right, virtual cookies! I LOVE YOU ALL! All subscriptions and reviews rock! Thank you so much! Oh, and thanks to nekodreamstealer, who said I should put buckbeak in here. Any ways, story time.**

**By the way, I don't own this, so J. K. Rowling and Eoin Colfer, don't sue me please!**

The second his head hit the pillow, Artemis fell asleep. It had been a long day. The next morning, he woke up to movement around the room. It took Artemis a few minutes to realize that he wasn't at home. Not that he was homesick or anything. He just missed having a room to himself.

"Do you want to go to Hagrids?" Asked Harry politely. It didn't seem like he trusted Artemis. Hardly surprising, as Artemis generally had that effect on people.

"Who is Hagrid?" Asked Artemis.

"A half-giant who is the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He is really kind," Replied Hermione. Artemis looked at her. He hadn't noticed her walk in. Surprising really. He noticed that Holly was close behind.

"Oh!" She squealled. Very UnHolly Like, "I love animals!"

"So it's settled," Said Hermione, "We will go!"

Artemis didn't really like animals. Only horses. And Artemis didn't think that horses fell under the 'magical creatures' category.

The early morning sun rose in the sky. It only took them about 5 minutes to walk. They came to a hut. Harry knocked on the door. A fimilar face ansered.

"Hi Hagrid, this is…" Hermione started to say.

"I know, the new kids, Artemis and Holly." inturupeted Hagrid, "I took them to the train station."

Holly looked and saw a hippogriff.

While everyone else was busy talking, Holly used her gift of tongues to talk to it.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Buckbeak, What is yours, human? How can you speak our language?" Asked Buckbeak.

"Oh, I am not a human. I am a fairy named Holly Short. I have the gift of tongues." She replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione.

"We have to get to Muggle Studies!" She exclaimed.

And so, the five left Hagrid's house, and made there way to the classroom. Unfortunately, It was Double Muggle Studies with Slytherins. They walked in, and sat down in the first row, ready to learn. Well, sort of.

"Why do we have to learn this?" Grumbled Ron.

"Because, some wisards don't know anything about muggles. They go out looking stupid. The muggles are bound to notice something off." Replied Hermione.

Just when she finished speaking, the door opened to reveal the teacher.


	10. DAD?

**I don't own!**

**Omg, thanks so much for all the reviews! All are greatly appreciated. I am really sorry for the poem in this chapter, I really suck at rhyming. So poets out there, don't kill me please! **

"DAD?" Ron gasped.

"Hi son! Guess what! I'm the new muggle studies professor," Arthur rejoiced. Ron's face was bright red in embarrassment. His father was the professor??

"Since it is your first day, I have decided that we could do something fun." Arthur told the class, "Today, we are going to play on the computers! Computers are muggle objects that are similar to books. You can do what ever you want to with them! Everyone gets a legtop!"

"You mean laptop." Hermione interrupted, "And I thought muggle objects don't work at Hogwarts?"

"Normally they don't, but I had this room charmed." Arthur said.

Artemis Smirked. This was going to be fun. He'd check his email; maybe hack into the LEP main frame.

Holly, on the other hand, was not excited. She knew Artemis was going to be up to something. Anyways, these laptops were from the Stone Age!

Artemis went on his email. Only 58 new messages. Most were junk from supposed scientists. He noticed one from Foaly.

_Artemis,_

_Found this prophecy that is meant to happen soon. Seems like you're apart of it. Tell me what you think. _

_Foaly_

_(How's the new school? Did Holly kill you yet? Weird choice in cloaks there.) _

Artemis sighed. Of course Foaly would mention the cloaks. He opened the attached file and started reading.

_A boy with smarts _

_With dark hair and cold eyes_

_ Will find the power of water_

_ In his very heart_

_A fairy with powerful strength_

_With auburn hair and kind eyes_

_Will find the power of fire_

_That will take her great lengths_

_A witch with knowledge to spare_

_With her bushy hair_

_Will find the power of earth_

_And will take on any dare_

_A wizard with loyalty great_

_With his family's red hair_

_Will find the power of air_

_And will help take on the hate_

_A wizard who has power known not_

_With green eyes_

_Will find spirit within him_

_When things get too hot_

_Water, Fire, Spirit, Earth, Air_

_Five powerful beings shall rise_

_In past, present, future, they will travel_

_And show the world how to care_

Artemis stared at the screen. Obviously, he was the one who had the power of water, and Holly had fire. He guessed that Ron had air. He had red hair, and by the looks of it, his whole family did. He seemed loyal. Hermione was probably the witch with bushy hair. She seemed very smart. So she would be the one with earth. And clearly, the wizard who has power known not was Harry. So he would have spirit. Everyone had their own power, and apparently, it would bring them to the past and the future to show the world how to care. So they would save the world. He wrote down these suspicions to Foaly. Maybe he would tell them something that they didn't know.

Holly noticed Artemis's expression. It was distant, meaning there was probably a plan coming up. A dangerous plan that would probably get them hurt. The usual.

"What's up Artemis?" She asked him. She wanted to be prepared to get into a big fight with many dangerous enemies. For some reason, this was happening quite frequently to the young elf.

"Just a prophecy about us." He said indifferently, like it happened everyday.

Holly groaned. Great, something more she had to deal with, "Care to explain?"

"Apparently, we will get some special powers, and save the world in the past, present, and future."

"Didn't we do most of that stuff already?" Holly asked. Why couldn't someone else take the saving the world gig once in a while? But, if she was being honest with herself, she liked saving the world. Doing nothing would bore her to death.

"Well, it looks like we will be having help on this mission." He responded.

"Who?"

Artemis was about to answer when they were interrupted.

"How did you get this bloody thing to work?" Asked Ron. Harry and Hermione were behind them looking just as baffled. It seemed that only Artemis and Holly got their computers to even turn on. Sad really, as Hermione was a muggle-born, but she never had a computer at her home. Her parents couldn't afford one.

Artemis was going to make a comment, but thought better of it. If these people were going to become their new allies, then he wanted them to like him. These were weird feelings for the young Fowl. Was he growing up? Was he finally cracking as Holly suggested earlier? Only time would tell. Instead, he helped everyone (except the slytherins, who were too busy sulking) work with the computers.

**Sorry if it's a little short. I am trying to do longer chapters, but I feel that if I make them too long, you'll get uninterested. Weird, I know. But what do you think. Should I keep them the same length and have updates more regularly, or should it be long, and have updates be longer apart?**


	11. one Wish

**Hi! I got a lot of nice reviews so yea. Um, sorry it took me so long to update, I just didn't have time. I love you guys! You're all so nice! ******** Remember, if you think I am taking too long to update, just pm me telling me that I need to hurry! **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue! I totally wish I owned Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl, but unfortunately, I don't. **

Artemis told Holly about the prophecy. They both agreed not to tell the other three until they knew for certain.

Artemis, Holly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down one of the many Hogwarts hallways, when something weird happened, even for Hogwarts.

"Did anyone notice that no one is moving?" Asked Hermione.

And it was true. Everyone seemed paralyzed. Except for them. Not a whisper went though the hallway.

"I just momentarily stopped time, nothing to be afraid of!" Said a cheerful voice from behind them.

The five turned around slowly. Behind them was a woman, about 50 years of age, with long silver hair, and dark blue eyes. Artemis, of course, was the first to recover.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" He asked.

"I am Eilian, but you can call me Eli. I am going to be your time-porter for about 2 weeks. Then, you'll have my apprentice to deal with." Eli said.

Hermione looked at her, "I'm sorry, a what?"

"Time-porter! I am going to help you travel in time so that you can prevent the others from destroying the present and future." Eli told them a little too cheerfully.

"Travel in time?" Asked Holly.

"I forget. You guys have no idea what I am talking about. Okay, I work for this lady called Amaranda. Amaranda set up an organization to stop a group that is trying to create Chaos in the world. They create chaos by traveling to the past and altering the future. Which is a bad thing, because if it gets altered too much, the world will get destroyed. You are going to be the next ones to help save the world. Each of you will be on of the elements. " She explained, "Any questions?"

Holly, Ron, and Harry looked at her dumbstruck. Artemis and Hermione, however, were more thoughtful.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Artemis decided to explain, "What she is saying that the five of us are going to go to the past to save the present and the future. Each of us will have one of the five elements. Eli is going to help us by making sure that we have a way back to the future. Basically, she is sending us into the past, and bringing us back to the future. But apparently for only 2 weeks, when she hands over her job to her apprentice."

"I thought there where only four elements," said Harry.

"There are in fact 5 elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit." Said Hermione in her teacher tone.

"What will our elements be?" Asked Holly.

"Holly," Holly looked surprised that Eli knew her name. Eli, who saw the look on her face, said, "Yes, I know all of your names. Anyways, Holly, you will have Fire. Artemis, you will have Water. Ron, you will have Air. Hermione, you will have Earth. And Harry, you will have Spirit. Each of you will be able to control your element. Not to mention each of you will be able to have one wish granted. The wish you wish for will go for all the group, so chose wisely."

"A wish?" Asked Artemis Skeptically.

"Yes. It has to be for a power of some sort. Your wish will be come true for the whole group, remember. I need to know what the wish is soon, your first mission will occur in about 5 minutes." Eli told them.

"So soon?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, so hurry up. Converse with you group, so you don't get a double wish." Eli said.

After 4 minutes of discussion, they had their wishes sorted out.

"I wish all of us knew how to cast every spell known to every being." Artemis wished first. Eli said some words, and suddenly, everyone knew every spell possible.

"I wish all of us had a method of communication that couldn't be detected by anyone," Holly wished. At first, it didn't seem like it worked, but then suddenly a voice appeared in her thoughts that was most definitely not her own.

_I wonder what's going to happen? _The voice sounded a lot like Harry.

"You are now granted the power to read each other's minds. Of course, you can control it. All you have to do is focus on the person, and you can read their minds. To block someone, you focus on a brick wall. No one else can read your minds. Not even using magic." Eli told them.

"I wish all of us knew how to use our elemental magic," Hermione wished. This spell worked also. Holly accidentally caught fire to Ron's clothes, which were then put out by Artemis's waterpower. Ron made a gust of wind appear from nowhere. Hermione then proceeded to make a mini earthquake. Harry made a spirit move one of the many tapestries in the hallway.

"Sweet!" Ron said, "I wish we would know things about the time period we end up in." This wasn't his idea. Actually, it was Artemis. That way, they wouldn't be suspected for anything.

Harry was the last to make his wish, "I wish we could know when someone was lying to us." Harry had been sick of people lying to him. All his life, he had been kept in the dark. Now he would always know for sure.

"There you guys go! Now, I am going to send you on your first mission." Eli said.

"Wait," Said Holly, "How will we know what to do?" But it was too late. They were already traveling through space and time.


	12. ultimate torture

SORRY! I accidentally got viruses on the computer, and I was grounded so yea. REALLY SORRY! I promise I will update more often! Forgive me please!

**I don't own.**

**Thoughts are **_Italic_

They landed with a thud right where they had left. To be honest, this time travel was better than with no1. It was only a second long.

_When do you suppose we are? _Asked Ron.

_1977, _Holly replied.

_How do you know that? _Asked Ron incredulous.

_Honestly Ronald, you're the one who wished that we would know things about the time period! _Hermione replied.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice. The five looked up to see four teenagers looking at them. Harry, Hermione and Ron instantly knew who they were.

"We need to see Dumbledore," Hermione said. She already had come up with a plan, which she told the others via thoughts. Artemis was surprised. The plan would probably work, but he made a few changes and sent them to the others.

"Okay then, I'm head boy, so I guess I can take you," James Potter said. He wasn't so sure about these five.

~Flashback about 1 minute ago~

"Come on Padfoot, there isn't any secret room over here. You probably drank too much firewhiskey!" Remus Lupin told his friend Sirius Black.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mooney here Sirius." James said.

"I was not drunk! I just had a little buzz. Anyways, Wormtail agrees with me!" Sirius whined.

"Wormtail always agrees with you." James reminded him. In fact, their fourth member, Peter, always agreed with whatever anyone of them said. He never disagreed with anything.

Wormtail nodded his agreement, proving James' point.

"I'm telling you, it was right here, on the seventh floor." Sirius pointed at the wall.

"There's nothing there now," Remus said.

"It was there though. I'm not even…" Whatever Sirius was going to say was interrupted by a white flash and five teenagers appearing.

_What the heck?_ Thought James. There were three boys and two girls. One of the boys had red hair, and the other two had black. But strangely, the boy with black hair and green eyes looked a lot like him. One of the girls had Brown, bushy hair. The other had short, straight, Auburn hair. The five of them fell to the ground with a thud. They all looked at each other, seeming to be having a silent conversation between them.

"Who are you?" Remus asked them. They all turned to look at him. Two of the boys (the one that looked like him and the red head) and the girl with bushy brown hair had recognition in their eyes.

_How can that be?_ Thought James. This was all too weird.

"We need to see Dumbledore." The girl with Bushy hair ordered. The rest of the teens looked at her. They seemed to be having another private talk.

"Okay then, I'm head boy, so I guess I can take you," James said wearily. He wasn't sure if he could trust these people. But he took them to Dumbledore anyways.

~Present Time in the Past~

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when they arrived.

"Um, Sir, we have some student here that say they need to see you?" James said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's cheerful voice said.

By now, Holly and Artemis knew who the four others were and the whole story of their future.

"Now, who might you be?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you mind if we speak to you alone?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. Boys, why don't you go down to the great hall, the feast will be starting soon.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter left with questioning eyes.

"Now, who are you?" Dumbledore asked as soon as the door was closed.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir, and these are Ron, Hermione, Holly, and Artemis."

"Interesting, any relationship to James Potter." Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, yes. He's my father." Harry told the man.

"You're from the future." This wasn't a question.

"Yes," Hermione took up the story from here. She told them about their resent adventures involving Eli.

"I see," Was his only response.

"We are planning to pose as exchange students, if that would be okay." Holly said.

"Of course. All you need is a back-story and new names. I shall leave that up to you." Dumbledore told them.

They decided to keep their first names, so they wouldn't get confused. Artemis and Harry were going to be posing as twins. They had similar hair color, but that was it. It was a long shot, but they hoped it would work. Their last name would be Artemis and Harry Smith. Hermione and Holly were going to be cousins named Holly and Hermione Granger (being Muggle born, it didn't matter that they kept the same name. Fowl was too commonly known it the muggle world, so they had to change it). And Ron was going to be Ronald Jones. They were going to be home schooled by Ron's parents. His parents decided that they needed to spend some time socializing with kids their own age, so they sent him to hogwarts. Soon, the Grangers and the Smiths agreed to send the others too. Dumbledore agreed with this, and went down to the feast with them. The story was they were already sorted into Gryffindor. They sat down at the end of the table, eyes watching them curiously, as they ate. Dumbledore made the announcement at the end of the meal.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As you all know, five new students are here as part of an exchange program. Their names are Harry Smith, Artemis Smith, Holly Granger, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Jones. They are already sorted into Gryffindor, and are seventh years. Lily, James? Would you show them the common room and classes please? Good night!" And with that, everyone left, giving the newcomers curious glances.

"And they don't even know who you are yet!" Ron muttered to Harry.

A red head girl walked up to them, dragging along James, "Hi, my name is Lily Evens. I'm head girl. And this twit is James Potter, head boy. We'll show you the rooms. Follow me."

The Five teens followed the familiar pair up to the familiar common room, knowing everything was different. Harry couldn't help but feel a pain of longing for his dead parents. To see them happy was the ultimate torture to him. The other four felt sympathy for him. To see him gaze at his parents made them feel really sorry for him. They felt his pain through the connection, and knew that this first mission was going to be really hard for him. Especially with Peter still being friends with James.


	13. The Story is Out

Sorry haven't updated in a long time. I was on vacation, and then I had like 3 papers due! Whatever, it sucks. Hope you like!

**I DON'T OWN Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. If you think I did, you need a brain check, as this is FANFICTION . com, not IOWNTHIS . com. Thanks!**

Artemis Woke to Holly standing over him.

"Sh," she whispered.

Hermione was trying to wake Ron, but wasn't having any luck. Harry was already awake, his eyes occasionally glancing at his father and friends. Artemis could tell that he hadn't slept a wink. Well, who would? He was going through a rough emotional period. It would take a while to get used to. And when he did, there was a good chance they would be gone home.

"Go away Mione! It's two in the morning," Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"Don't make me use a stinging hex," threatened Hermione.

Ron rolled over onto his back, with his eyes open. He obviously had been woken up this way before, and figured he didn't want to go through it again. Hermione raised her wand.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ron said quietly.

"Good! Now come on!" Hermione whispered, "And don't wake up the others!"

She didn't have to worry. James, Peter, and Sirius could sleep through a hurricane. Rumus was different though. With his werewolf hearing, he could wake to the drop of a pin.

Artemis followed the girls to the room of requirements. The room looked like a lounge, with a fireplace and several comfy looking chairs.

"What was worth getting me up at 2am?" Asked Ron.

"We need a plan of action. We don't know what we are looking for. We need to find it, stop it, and return home," Replied Holly.

"How are we going to do that?" Harry Asked.

Artemis interrupted at this time, "Going to class as normal, obviously. We act like normal students, and look for anything out of ordinary. We could use some help though," With this, he gave a pointed look at Holly.

"Mulch?" She asked.

"Exactly," Artemis replied.

Hermione and the others were looking confused. Why were they talking about ordinary mulch?

"Why do we need him though?" Holly questioned.

"We need someone who can look around, and be a contact to the people. He could probably smuggle us some tools that we need. Like camfoil, a neutrino, and some throat mics. That's if Foaly invented them already." Artemis responded.

"I know. It's weird to be in the past again. At least last time it was only eight years and everyone knew me. I wasn't it the LEP until 1978. I have no connections. No Foaly. But I probably can get Mulch." Holly said.

"Wait, I am confused, what's going on?" Asked Hermione.

Artemis started the story.

"A few years ago, or rather, from now, when I was 12, I found a book. This book was about fairies, but it was written in gnomish. After a few hours, I translated it. It gave me everything I needed to know in order to kidnap a fairy. So after a few months of camping out, Butler, my butler, and me find one. So we kidnap it, and bring it to a freshly prepared cell. Then I found out it was Holly. So me and another fairy named Root negotiated, Holly escaped, and a dwarf named Mulch finds out that I have the book. Root gives us the money, and sends a bio bomb after us. A bio bomb is a bomb that only harms living things. It was created without means of escape by a centaur named Foaly. I become the only person to trick the fairies, as I got out of the time field, which kept the time the same by my home only. A few months later, I get taken down into Haven. Holly assumed that I had been supplying weapons into Haven."

Holly took over the story from here, "I had good reason. Anyways, he makes a deal, saying he will find the person who supplied the weapons, if we help him rescue his father, who was kidnapped by the Russian Mafia. So Artemis finds out who did it. We go to save his father, and some Goblins hit us. So Artemis figures out that this pixie named Opal is the one behind the attacks. We save the day, and save Artemis's father. Then, Artemis stupidly (Artemis glared at Holly at this) let some fairy technology get stolen, and Butler was shot. Artemis called the fairies, and got me, as I was on the mission to find what pinged us. It was Artemis's technology that got stolen. So we go on another adventure to get it back. It involved the Chicago Mafia. Fun. We save the day."

Artemis took the story over, "They mindwipe me, which is just erasing my memories. Opal escapes, kills Root, and blames it on Holly. Holly tries to save me, because Opal is trying to kill me too. I don't remember. So we go on a fun adventure, with me not remembering anything, and acting rude. We again save the day, and I get my memories back. Then I find out about this lost colony filled with demons. A demon warlock named No1 comes and this girl named Minerva kidnap him. We save him, but get attacked with a bomb. So I took away the only thing that was keeping No1 on the planet, silver, and go to another dimension with Holly and No1 and Quan. Some demons attack us; we win, because we recreated this spell that allowed us to go home. I stole magic. We came home, Holly and I switched eyes, and we find out we were gone for three years. My mother gets sick, I heal her, she gets worse, and the only thing that can heal her is extinct. So Holly and I go back in time to get it, meet myself, take myself to the future, and fool Opal, who was possessing my mother, making her look sick. Opal gets away, but everything else is great. I find out I am a wizard, and Holly uses technology to make everyone think she is a human and a wizard."

The three other people in the room looked at him in shock.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I like to hear things from you, like how to make this better. HIT THAT BUTTON! Thanks :D**


	14. Back to the future time

**Still don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.**

"Is that even possible?" Asked Ron.

"Yes. And I can prove it," Holly said. She took off a ring that made her look human. She immediately changed back to a fairy. As soon as they saw her, she put back on the ring.

"Wow," Breathed Hermione, "That is some powerful magic." Hermione didn't waste anytime in being shocked at Holly's appearance.

"I think that No1 helped Foaly. He would be one of the only people who could do this." Artemis commented.

"I am still confused. Why do we need Mulch?" Asked Harry.

"We need some equipment that can record our data that we find. We also need some bug so we can spy on possible suspects. We don't know who or what we are dealing with, nor how many or their weaknesses. We are completely in the dark. We need some one who we trust to bring these items. While Mulch is an ex-convict, he will help." Artemis replied.

"That's the Mulch from your time, though. You don't really know what he was like now." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, I do. See, fairies have a different life cycle than humans. We live for a very long time. I am alive right now, but not in a position to help. I'm not in the LEP yet. But you're right Hermione. He wouldn't help us now; he is still a convict. Artemis and I got lucky when we went into the past the first time, Mulch was beginning to change. Not to mention we had gold to offer him. However, I'm sure Artemis already knows this and has a plan." Holly responded.

"You're right, I do."

"I'm still confused. Why don't you use magic? It would be less noticeable." Ron said.

"Yes, but it is expected. Now, about that plan," Artemis said

Outside the RoR Remus followed them, but couldn't get through the door as they had. In fact, as soon as they entered, the door disappeared. Remus figured they were up to something, so he ran to tell the others. Unfortunately, they were sound asleep. _I'll tell them in the morning,_ Thought Remus as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. Just before 5am Some where in Ireland

"_You are going to forget about this conversation until Foaly mentions Hogwarts. When he does, you are going to go to the past and help us. Bring some technology. Tell No1 that it is an emergency." _Holly Mesmered Mulch. She had snuck out of the castle just before 5am and found him stealing stuff, as always.

Holly held up her wand (AN~ I forgot to mention earlier that both Holly and Artemis went to Diagon Ally for a wand before meeting Hagrid.) and said, "_Transportus"_ a spell that would take her anywhere she wanted. It was one of those spells that were forgotten years past. Before she left she thought to the others, "I mesmered him. I'm coming back now."

Present Time

Foaly was frantic. He checked the monitors again. Nothing. Even if they where dead, the iris cam would show a flat line. There was absolutely nothing.

"Why are your knickers in a twist?" Asked Mulch with a mouthful of food.

"They are not" Foaly said, frantically shutting down the monitors and starting them up again.

"Right," Mulch muttered, "And I am secretly a pixie in disguise."

"Like you could help anyways," Foaly returned.

"Try me. For a fee of course. I am the consultant, after all." Mulch said.

"Listen here, smart guy. I have one fairy MIA currently. Not to mention one mudboy. The monitors aren't showing me anything. Now get out!" Foaly snapped, which was really unusual for him. Mulch thought it must be really bad.

"Holly and Artemis are missing?" Said Mulch.

"Yes, now get out!"

"They are my friends too! Let me help." Mulch whined.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up. A few days ago, Holly and Artemis went to a place called Hogwarts…"

Mulch stopped listening because he suddenly remembered everything, "Uh, Foaly? I know where they are. And for a fee, you can too."

Foaly was shocked, "If this information is accurate, then you'll get double your paycheck."

Mulch smiled at the prospect of having so much money, "They are in the past. 1977 for that matter. They need some equipment and want me back then with them."

Foaly looked at him incredulously. The past? Again?? Oh boy. He called up No1 on the videoscreens.

**I am sorry it is so short. I just had to end it right there. Thanks to KyoxxTohru for helping me with this chapter. Thanks Andrea!**


	15. Artemis's Greatest Fear

Hey! Sorry it has been taking me so long to update, I just have summer school. It sucks, but what ever. Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviews, I couldn't and wouldn't do this without you! I see that in my poll that a little more romance would be nice, so I'll get on that maybe in the next chapter. DANKE.

I don't own this.

Present Time

"Do you know where you're supposed to go?" Asked No1.

"No," Said Mulch, his mouth characteristically filled with food.

"Well, I could just send you directly to Holly. I've been practicing and I think I can send you there." Said No1.

Mulch shrugged. Foaly gave him a backpack filled with everything Holly could possibly need. A Mindwipe, some new trackers he created, and some iris cams. Everything was set, except for the place that Mulch was supposed to meet them. Luckily, No1 was learning a lot from Quan. Quan taught him how to send something through time and space.

"Okay, I'm ready," No1 said in his not-so-powerful voice. No1 directed his hands towards Mulch, and he was gone.

Past Time

Artemis heard Holly's voice in his mind. _I mesmered him, _She thought._ I'm coming back now. _

Just as she was thinking this, Mulch appeared out of nowhere. Hermione gave a slight shriek, and Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at the new comer.

"Relax, it's just Mulch," Artemis said. Ron and Harry lowed their wands.

Mulch looked at the humans in the room, "The council isn't going to like this, you telling all these humans. But for some gold, I could be kept quiet."

"Mulch, shut up." Said Holly, who just appeared in the room, "The council will just have to live with it. Anyways, isn't Foaly going to pay you when you get back? You don't need our money."

"Aw, Holly. I was just having a bit of fun. Speaking of fun is there any food here. Time traveling takes a lot out of you," Mulch rubbed his large stomach.

"Same old Mulch. Here," Holly conjured up some food. "Do you have the stuff?"

Mulch pointed his hairy finger at the bag he brought. Artemis looked through it.

"Perfect." Artemis murmured. It had everything they needed.

"Where are you going to put those cameras?" Asked Ron.

"I'm going to put them by our parents, so we can watch them." Artemis responded.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Think about it this way. Logically speaking, these bad guys will hate us. They are in the past where we aren't born yet. So, what do you think they would do?" Artemis said.

"They would stop us from being born," Hermione realized.

"Exactly. And how do you suppose they would do that?" Asked Artemis.

"By killing them," Breathed Ron.

"Right. So we need to stop them from doing that. Which I expect we do, as we are living in the future," Artemis said.

"I see." The three said.

"Okay, that's all we need you for Mulch," Said Holly.

"Bye," Mulch said and he disappeared.

"We have to get to class," Hermione said. They left the room of Requirements to go to DADA. They sat down near the front. Harry and Artemis notice that the Marauders were glaring at them. Harry turned to his "Twin" and shrugged. They had no idea why they would hate them. Artemis was about to say something, when the teacher walked in.

The teacher there was about 20 years old, had brown hair and brown eyes, and was female. Her name was Professor Gibson.

"I see we have five new students," She sneered. She didn't seem to like them very much, "This is a difficult class, and I won't help you if you fall behind." It seemed as if she didn't expect them to succeed. The five rolled their eyes. If they were good at anything, it was protecting themselves from enemies.

"Today, we will be facing a boggart," Gibson said to the class. Harry gave a snort, which wasn't lost to the professor, "What," She snapped.

"We did that in third year, professor," Harry said politely.

"Fine, then you and your class mates will go first," She said, clearly not expecting them to do very good.

Harry went first. His boggart was a dementor, as always. The professor looked surprised that it was something so horrible. Harry said the incantation, and the boggart tripped on its robes and fell face first. The class gave a weak chuckle, as they were affected by its power.

Ron went next. It was a giant spider that was immediately stomped on by a giant foot. Gibson wasn't shocked at all, spiders were in fact common.

Hermione was third. Her boggart was of her friends saying that they didn't want to be with her anymore. She said the words, and her friends turned into someone else, admitting that they were using polyjuice potion and were morons. She sat back down.

Holly went next. The boggart turned into fog that surrounded her. She started hyperventilating, before she said the incantation. She sat back down.

Artemis was last. He walked up to the boggart. The boggart turned into himself and Holly.

"You stupid girl. I will never let you free. You will rot here until I get my gold, and then I'll send you to the newspapers." The boggart Artemis said. Then the boggart Holly disappeared, and walked to Artemis.

"You are weak, Artemis. You will never beat them. They will kill you and Holly. And it will be your entire fault. You turned nice, which turned you weak. You will forever lose. Nothing you do will ever be good enough. You can try to be good, but never make up for the things you did. Join me, and together, we will take over the world," The boggart Artemis said.

"Never," Shouted Artemis, "_Ridiculous_," The boggart Artemis got drenched in water and started to melt. Artemis turned and sat down, where Holly and the rest of the five looked at him strangely. No one could believe that that was what he feared the most. Himself going evil. Even Gibson was shocked. She had never seen anything like it. Someone fearing themselves was unheard of before. It was indeed strange. She went through the rest of the class without incident. Remus feared a full moon, Sirius feared an empty plate, Peter feared cats, and James feared his (the teacher presumed) dog dying. All in all, a fairly normal class.

When the class ended, Holly walked over to Artemis, who kept his head down. He really didn't want anyone to know about that.

"Artemis," Holly said, "I know you would never do that. You know that right?"

"But Holly, what if I did. Imagine what the world would be like if I did. I wouldn't be any better than any of the people we fought. Even you said that in a few years, I could end up like Spiro." Artemis told her.

"That was before though. Not anymore. I know you know. You are ten times better than him and Opal. You were younger than. You just didn't understand." Holly said.

"But I did. I knew very well what I was doing then." Artemis said.

"Never the less, you got better. You changed. You need to move on, I did." Holly said. She then hugged him. Artemis returned the hug. They both decided that they liked the feeling, but planned not to tell each other. Hermione told Harry and Ron, who were hiding with her and watching them, that they obviously liked each other. So they planned to get the information from them to see if Hermione was right, and if she was, get them together. None of them noticed the marauders, who were watching them all from a distance.


End file.
